Dear Darlin'
by Not Just A Reader - A Fangirl
Summary: George has made a promise to Fred. Now, he thinks it's time he carries it out. Even if it will hurt her. Inspired by the song Dear Darlin' by Olly Murs.


**A/N: I got my laptop back from school! Yay! So to celebrate, have this. As said in the summary, inspired by the song Dear Darlin' by Olly Murs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_DEAR DARLIN'_

"Hermione."

She looked up at the sound of her name. It was late at night at the Burrow, everyone was asleep in bed, but Hermione couldn't sleep. Her memories, her regrets, her what-if's and if-I-had's and I-should-have's wouldn't let her. So she had escaped to the quiet of the garden, the secluded corner that held so many memories.

She looked up to see George walking towards her. She forced a smile as he reached her and sat down next to her under the tree.

"Hi," he said, talking to the clouds.

"Hi," she said, talking to the gibbous moon.

"Couldn't sleep?", he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Too much on my mind."

He finally turned to look at her.

"Fred?"

She looked away.

"Yeah."

It's been over a month since the end of the Second Wizarding War. Everyone had mourned the casualties, then gone on to celebrate.

But Hermione couldn't stop mourning. She never would.

"Same for you?", she asked George, still not meeting his eye.

"Well, yes," he said. Something about his voice let her know that there was more.

"What is it? I can tell there's something more."

George didn't say anything for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"Hermione," he said, turning to her, "a few days before the Battle, Fred and I - we had this...this feeling, that something bad was coming. So one night, we got this idea."

He stopped, as if re-thinking the decision to tell her.

"We thought we should write a letter to...to our...our loves."

At this, Hermione turned away, unable to look into George's eyes any longer.

"We promised each other," George went on, "that if we survived, we'd burn the letters. But if one of us dies in the Battle, the other would deliver our letter to the person the letter was addressed to. Alicia for me, and you for Fred. I don't know what would have happened if both of us died."

"Don't say that," Hermione whispered. "Your mother's suffered enough already. She wouldn't be able to stand both her twins dying. Or anyone else in her family."

George ignored this. He had to fulfil his promise. It was the least he could do for Fred. He reached into his pocket and drew out an envelope.

"I have no idea what he wrote in this letter, 'Mione," he said. "But if you need me, you know I'll be there for you."

He left the letter next to her, held down by a rock, stood up, and went back into the house.

_My dear darling Hermione,_

_I'm sorry about my writing. It's terribly messy. But I can't help it. My hand is shaking so much. It's cold here, raining so hard, even though it's April. And you're not here._

_I miss you so much, 'Mione. You've been gone nearly a year. I miss all those days we had together. All the fun we had. I remember all our time together, all those stolen moments, the sneaked in kisses. I remember we used to sneak out and meet in that shaded corner of the garden, or in Dad's shed, in the middle of the day or the middle of the night, for those brief little magical moments. I'll never forget them, 'Mione. I remember the hours we spent lying in the garden, staring up at clouds and talking. I've never been more content and happy than I was in those moments. _

_I remember when I asked you out. When I remember the look on your face after I kissed you, I can't help but chuckle. I guess you would be startled if a guy just barges into your room and snogged you. I'm glad you got your voice back to answer me when I asked you out, though. _

_And I remember the night we said goodbye. The dead of night, me sneaking into your room, the kiss, the heartbreaking goodbye. That was probably one of the most devastating moments of my life, 'Mione. _

_And I remember you, your beautiful brown eyes and your glorious hair and your freckles around your nose and your lips. Your lips. Your kisses. The feel of your body pressed up against mine, your arms around my neck, your hands on my shoulders, on my face, in my hair, everywhere. Merlin, 'Mione, but it felt good. I remember every part of you, and every part of our relationship. It was short, I know, and brief, and we only ever told George (and that was only because he walked in on us, mind), but I cherish it all the same._

_Do you remember me? Through all your adventures, do you miss me? Do you remember all those times, or wish you were with me, wish you hadn't left? Because I do. I wish you were always with me. I'll never let you go. If I had had a choice, a say in the matter, I wouldn't have let you anywhere out of Burrow property. I wouldn't let you go on the stupid quest in the first place. But I know that you had to go, that it's for the greater good. I know you had to go to make sure this bloody war ends. And that I'm being selfish. _

_And I think this war will end soon. Something's going to happen soon, Hermione. Something bad. I don't know how, but I can feel it. Something we might not— might not survive. I'm scared to death, 'Mione. What if something happens to you? What if you — I can't think about that. I'd die, Hermione, if something happened to you. _

_There's a good chance I might die, too. But if I do, I've told George to give this letter to you. So if you're reading this, then...yeah, I'm dead. _

_Please don't cry._

_I hope this letter will ease the pain somewhat, and help you move on. Please don't be sad over me too much. I want you to be happy, 'Mione._

_I love you, Hermione. Remember that. I love you. I'll always love you._

_Yours always,_

_Fred_

Hermione could do nothing but cry into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so it didn't turn out as sad as I wanted it to. Hopefully that's good for you because it didn't break your feels. **

**Anyways, I have so many ideas right now, for Fremione and Dramione and even Percy Jackson ideas. I just have to figure out the plots, which is not gonna come straight away. So bear with me; when I figured it out I'll try to get it up for you.**

**I've just started Year 8 this year, and learning Year 9 maths at tutor, and probably gonna go even further, and the homework is something I'm a little bit frightened of right now, in terms of workload. So if I don't update a chapter story chapter often enough, please bear with me.**

**So, bye. Please review and tell me what you think of this. Arrivederci!**


End file.
